Dreams
by alexcullen1
Summary: Elena had been having a little trouble with Stefan gone. Can Damon fix it? NO STEFAN! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction, but I've written stories for NCIS, shipping Tiva. I am a HUGE fan of the show, and a big Damon/Elena believer. This is just a random story I thought of, and it could be a one-shot or a three-shot, depending on people liking it, or if I have enough time (Junior year is KILLING me.). Anyways hope you all enjoy it! And remember, review, review, review!**

**Alex**

Dreams

"Welcome back." Damon said as Elena stepped into the house. "You do realize it's two am, right?"

"Gah!" She jumped and spun around. "Damon! You scared me!" She hit him on the shoulder.

"You know you love it." Damon retorted, walking into the living room to his shelf of scotch.

Elena plopped down on the couch sighing. This had been happening since…_he_ left. The same routine, she would show up in the middle of the night, he would attempt to make her smile, and she would sleep in _his _room, soaking up whatever last bits of him that lingered there. She knew it wasn't healthy, but it was the only way she could sleep now.

"What are you pondering about?" Damon asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Just thinking about…" She trailed off. He knew who she was thinking about.

"It's late. You should sleep." Damon said, draining his mix of blood and alcohol.

Elena just nodded as she made her way to Stefan's room.

Damon looked at her retreating back, wishing for once she was going into his bed. He sighed as she turned the corner into his brother's old one.

'Why did you have to be such a dick, and break her?' He thought as he set his glass on the table and walked into his lonely room.

XXXXXX

"Stefan? Stefan, is that you?" Elena called as she ran forward to him.

He caught her in his arms and pulled her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said.

Elena's eyes shot open. That wasn't the voice she should be hearing… "Damon?" She exclaimed trying to get out of his hold.

"Shhhh, Elena its okay." He said.

"Elena?" She heard another voice ask.

"Stefan!" Elena cried breaking Damon's hold.

Stefan walked right past Elena, right past Damon, like they were invisible. He walked right up the Katherine and kissed her.

"I missed you, Stefan." Katherine said, a mirror of Elena's.

They slowly disappeared together, lost in each others eyes. Elena stood there with Damon, tears running down her face.

"Damon." Elena cried as she went up to him expecting him to hug her.

"No. You picked him. And now he's gone. What makes you think I'm going to pick up the broken pieces?" Damon said, as he backed up away from her.

"But wait!" Elena sobbed.

"Goodbye Elena." Damon, said as he too disappeared.

"No. No. No. NO!" Elena screamed in anguish as she fell to her knees.

XXXXXX

"AHHHHHHH!" Elena screamed and gasped as she sat up in bed, _his _bed.

Damon, who had just fallen asleep, came running.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Damon said, as he blurred to her side.

"Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon." She cried as she stroked his face.

"Let's get you out of here." He said as he lifted her out of the bed and took across the hall to his.

He set her down and kneeled in front of her, wiping her tears. "Shhhh, Elena its okay. I promise its okay." He said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "What happened?" He asked.

Elena just started sobbing harder.

He just let her cry, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, calming her down.

Eventually, her breathing evened out and she tears subsided as she fell into a deep sleep.

Lulled by the sound of her deep breaths, Damon soon found his eyes closing and sleep overtaking his mind.

With Elena in his arms, he slept the best he had in 145 years.

**So….Like? Hate? Let me know! Review if you want me to continue this story! It will be a three-shot at most! Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are seriously the best! I've never gotten this many reviews/alerts/favorites for ANY of my stories! I was so happy when I opened my e-mail and had so many amazing reviews! And to thank you, here is the new chapter! I guess having such a reaction gave me some inspiration. Also procrastinating on my AP US History homework was a bonus. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this one as much as the past chapter! **

**Alex**

Chapter 2

Damon slowly became aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and saw his normal room with little light shining through the curtains, his closet full of black button downs, and his empty king size bed….wait, empty? The thought made him shake his head. No, the side was rumpled and he distinctly remembered having slept with someone in his arms. Not someone, _Elena_. He had slept with Elena last night. Where was she?

He slowly rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He felt strangely well-rested. She had done this. She made him feel whole again. If not for the hunger, the need for blood, he would have felt nearly human again.

He got out of bed and called "Elena?"

Damon walked down the hall and looked in his brother's room. Empty. Thank god. He wouldn't have been able to stand the sight of her in his bed after sleeping with him. God, he loved her. He stopped short. He what? Damon shook the thought away, he couldn't love her. She was still getting over his dick of a brother.

He wandered down to the kitchen, where he saw a note on the counter. His heart sank. She had left. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed the bag of AB positive on the shelf. He took a deep breath and opened the note.

_Damon-_

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't think it would happen here. I know you're probably wondering why I didn't stay. I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry. Thank you though. I'll see you soon._

_Elena_

He sighed and put the note in his back pocket. Damon picked up his drink and sat on the couch.

'How am I going to fix this? How am I going to piece her back together?' He thought.

XXXXXX

_I love him. I know I do. But there's no way he feels the same. It's Damon, and I'm supposed to be getting over his brother. After that dream…Damon was all I wanted. And there he was, my knight in shining armor. I finally got decent night's sleep in his arms. He's so calming. I don't know what to do, Dairy. Tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same? I know he doesn't. But... I love him so much. I just have to tell him. _

Elena put down her dairy and took a deep breath. She knew leaving him a note was cowardly. But what if he regretted saving her last night? Normally she would have been up all night after a dream like that, but with Damon she was able to sleep again. Breathe again. She loved the man. She just needed to tell him.

She got off of the window seat and went to take a shower. As she undressed, she sniffed her shirt. It still smelled like him. Her body still smelled like him. When the spray of water hit her body, she regretted washing away his scent. However she relaxed and let the pebbles of water hit her body.

When Elena got out of the shower and dried off, she went into her room to get dressed. She pulled a pair of jeans out of her dresser and was putting them on when something on her bed caught her eye. There was a red rose on top of the coverlet. There hadn't been one when she got in the shower. He had been here. A small smile graced her lips. She walked over to her bed and picked it up, slowly tracing her fingers over the soft petals.

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered, knowing that if he had stayed to see her reaction, he would hear it.

She finished dressing with a smile on her face. He always made her feel better. She placed the rose in a small glass on her dresser and went downstairs.

XXXXXX

As he watched her run her fingers over the rose, he smiled. He had hoped it would bring a smile to her sad beautiful face.

"Thank you, Damon." She said softly.

The smile grew on his face; she knew it was from him. Once he saw her place the rose down, he looked away while she dropped the towel to finish getting dressed. Damon started to walk toward his house, and thought 'Tonight, tonight's the night.'

**So was this as good as the previous chapter? Please review! The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this chapter took A LOT longer to be posted then I thought! Sorry for the delay, writers block and my school's fall production caught up with me. I don't think this chapter is the greatest, but I hope everyone will still read it! By the way, last week's episode? It was so good! What did you guys think of Katherine getting locked away? I was proud of Damon. Anyway, review review review! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Happy Halloween! **

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other Damon/Elena fic, Snow Days!**

**Chapter 3**

Damon was running around like a mad man. He was trying to get his place cleaned before Elena came over. She had called earlier and said she was coming over that night to talk.

'When is the last time any body dusted this place?' He thought as he ran a feather duster over all the surfaces. He coughed as a plume of dust flew into his mouth. 'Yuck.'

He had about an hour to get everything perfect for her. He was slightly terrified of what she wanted to talk to him about. He was sure that it was about last night and her dream.

XXXXXX

Elena was trying to sit still, but failing. She couldn't stop fidgeting. She had tried every calming technique she knew, and none of them worked. She sat on her bed taking deep breaths before giving up and falling back onto the pillow.

"20 more minutes, 20 more minutes." She whispered aloud.

'Screw it! I can't do this!' Elena thought as she leapt up, grabbing her purse and keys, and flying out the door.

"Bye, Jenna!" She called as she pulled the door open.

"Bye!" She heard Jenna call, but she was already at her car, starting the ignition.

She drove as fast as she dared, not wanting a repeat of the last time she drove over the limit.

'Finally.' She thought as she parked her car in front of their house. She all but ran out of her car and up to the house.

She knocked hesitantly, 'Now or never.' She thought.

XXXXXX

Damon jumped when he heard the knock. He had been so immersed in his cooking that he hadn't heard Elena's car.

He ran to the door wiping his hands on his apron. He pulled open the door, breathing in when he saw Elena. No makeup, just natural and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She giggled "Nice apron."

Damon looked down at his black "Kiss the Cook" apron and laughed a little too. He had forgotten he was wearing it.

He wanted to say "How about you kiss the cook like it says?" but he was afraid that would be overstepping the boundaries. He simply took her hand and kissed it while pulling her into the room.

"So, apron?" Elena asked.

"You'll see." Damon said, as he pulled her into the living room. "Close your eyes."

She complied and he led her into the kitchen where a table was set up with candles and everything.

"Open." He whispered in her ear.

Elena shivered and opened her eyes. The sight before her was astounding. She took in the creamy candles, the dim lights, and the place settings. What really caught her attention was the vase filled with black roses, with a red rose in the center. He had done all this for her.

Damon was sitting quietly, in suspense. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. It's beautiful, Damon." She said as she turned around giving him a hug. He didn't want to let her go. However he could hear Elena's stomach growl, and decided it was time to feed his guest.

Damon went over to the stove where his pasta sauce was simmering. He took off the lid and the smell wafted over to Elena.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned as she smelled the spices and tomato.

"Spaghetti al Salvatore is served." Damon said as he handed her a plate heaped with pasta and sauce.

They both sat at the table and ate. "Mmmm, Damon, who knew you, could cook?" Elena said as she took another bite.

"One of my many talents." He said playfully.

They laughed and ate, talking about everything and nothing. Neither Damon nor Elena had had such a good time in quite a while.

As their meal drew to a close, they both knew the "talk" was coming soon. Damon cleared his throat and started to clean up.

'I'll wait until he's done.' Elena thought.

The pair cleaned in tandem, and in silence. When they were done, Elena went to sit on the couch and Damon flowed.

"So…I know you want to know what happened." She said.

"Yeah, I've been worried."

"It's a long story, but here goes. Since….Stefan left, I have all these dreams about him coming back." She started.

'This is not what I want to hear.' Damon thought, but he continued to listen.

"They aren't good dreams. Katherine's always there, sometimes…you are." She continued, looking at the ground. "I always come here after I've had a dream."

Damon thought about all of the night she came here, at least four times a week. 'No wonder why she's exhausted.'

"Sometimes after I have a dream, I can fall back asleep, I come here after the ones where I can't go back to sleep. For some reason, knowing you're still here is…comforting to me. And when I sleep in his bed, I feel like he's still here, a little." Elena said.

Damon's heartbeat picked up a little when she said he was a comfort to her.

"Last night, I was just feeling so bad; I came here without a dream at all. I just needed you. When I fell asleep last night, I didn't think it would happen here. My dream started out the same as always, but this time you were there and I went to you to comfort me after Katherine and Stefan left and you turned away saying that I picked Stefan and that you wouldn't pick up the pieces again. I'm so sorry." She finished.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Damon asked as he put an arm around her.

"I didn't think it would matter to you."

"You matter to me. I've been worried about you. It broke my heart every time you were here, on the verge of tears walking into Stefan's room and not mine." Damon said turning her toward him so he could look into her eyes.

She buried her face in his chest and he held her close. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered.

He pulled back to look at her. "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Slowly looking into her eyes, he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Electricity shot through Elena's body, like she had just touched a light socket.

'This is right.' They both thought.

**Please let me know what you think! I'll probably write more, I just don't know when, so keep posted! Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's been a LONG time since I've updated, but here it is! The final chapter of Dreams! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! (Belated) **

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other Delena one-shots- Snow Days, I Love You, and I Was Wrong!**

_6 Months Later_

Today was the day every girl dreamed about. Her wedding day. Elena took a deep breath and started at herself in the mirror. Her ivory dress was a-line, with silver sparkly embellishments. She felt like a princess every time she twirled around in it. She had been waiting to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore for what felt like forever.

…

Damon was freaking out. Could he do this? If vampires could get heart palpitations his heart would be off the charts.

"Here. You look like you could use this." Alaric said, coming up from behind with a glass of brandy.

'Thank you. How did you do this?" Damon asked, taking the glass and slinging it back.

"Some liquid courage did it for me." Alaric replied. "That and knowing I was marrying the best woman ever."

Damon took a deep breath. "I can do this, right?" he asked.

"Damon Salvatore, unsure? Where's the guy who made fun of me on MY wedding day?" Alaric said, joking. "But in all seriousness, I don't have a doubt that you are ready for this. Elena loves you. And you love Elena. You're ready."

"Hey, you almost done?" Jeremy called as he walked in. "Jenna told me to get you guys ready. It's time."

"I'd better go and see if Jenna needs any help." Alaric said, as he patted Damon on the back. "I'll see you up on the alter. Good luck."

He left the room, and Jeremy walked in. "You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Damon said as he straightened his bow tie.

"Welcome to the family." Jeremy said as he stood next to Damon looking in the mirror.

"Thanks, _little _brother." Damon said with a smirk.

"Don't push it." Jeremy said, before walking out to get Elena. "Be on the alter in 5!"

Damon took another swig of brandy and calmed his nerves. He was marrying the girls of his dreams. He took one last look in the mirror and left the room.

…

Damon would never forget seeing Elena walk down the aisle on the arm of her brother. He had never been more proud. This was his girl. She was his finally. He felt his best man, Alaric pat him on the shoulder in congratulations.

Elena looked up at the beautiful man who she was marrying. She couldn't believe this was how her life had turned out. It was everything she had imagined and more.

The priest interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you, Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Elena said, as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you Damon Salvatore; take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Damon said, with confidence.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said before he stepped back.

"I love you, Mrs. Elena Salvatore." Damon said before leaning down to kiss her.

The room erupted into clapping and wolf whistles curtsey of the wedding party, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Anna.

'_Dreams really do come true._' Elena thought as she smiled at her husband.

FIN

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! This is a link to the dress **http:/www(dot)weddinggownswholesale(dot)com/images/A-line%20wedding%20dress%20custom%20bridal%

**If you can see it, let me know!**


End file.
